Moving Too Fast
by MadamBroadway
Summary: Henry and Elizabeth's students at the university of Virginia finding out they will no longer be teaching their class. Another One Shot.


**Author Note: So I'm giving you another ONE SHOT. This starts the Sunday after the presidents telling her about the Secretary of State Position. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Madam Secretary or the plot.**

_I'm feeling panicked and rushed and hurried!_  
_I'm feeling outmaneuvered and outclassed,_  
_But I'm so happy_  
_I can't get worried_  
_About this singular impression-_  
_I've got a singular impression_  
_Things are moving too fast! _

_~Moving too Fast from The Last Five Years_

* * *

-Sunday Afternoon-

Henry was sitting with Elizabeth in the office at the University of Virginia.

"Elizabeth and Henry, I understand you are leaving us." Dean Morgan spoke as he entered.

"That is correct, I got another job that I can't refuse." Elizabeth smiled."Thank you for meeting with us."

"The location is too far away to work here." Henry told him.

"What is this job? May I ask?" He asked.

"I will be succeeding The late Vincent Marsh." Elizabeth calmly spoke. "The President Dalton would not take no for an answer." Elizabeth chuckled recalling the moment.

"Oh of course, I forgot you used to work closely with President Dalton when you worked together in the CIA." Morgan nodded.

"I will be sad to see you guys go, because you two are among my top professors." Morgan shook hands with them. " I guess you will be leaving soon?"

"Yes, we are starting to make the move already, and we will finish this week of school." Henry held his wife's hand as they went home.

"I wonder how your cult is going to feel about you leaving." Elizabeth smiled at her man.

"Probably upset." The religions professor kissed his wife.

* * *

_We have been informed President Dalton has selected his candidate for Secretary of State, and the candidate will be announced this evening. _

_Sarah Marte, lead political expert has her opinion on what the president has chosen. _

_"Out of his experience and what position he already holds I predicting it will be Steven Cushing, the Deputy Secretary Of State, who right now is standing in the position of the Secretary of State."_

_"I don't think it will be him. President Dalton is known for making something new and not in a traditional way." John Thomson spoke up at the round table. "So I'm expecting someone new to the political world." _

_Stay tuned at six for the announcement of who will be the succeeding Secretary of State._

* * *

~Henry's Classroom~

"Before we start class today, I have some news." He spoke to his group of girls that were taking his class. "I will be moving to Washington D.C at the end of this week. So I will be leaving and you will have a new teacher by the name of Samantha Hagery." The girls sighed. "Don't worry she is a fantastic teacher."

"Why are you leaving?" Mallory asked who is always the first to speak up.

"My wife Professor Elizabeth McCord has taken a new job. We are moving to where her job is." Henry responded.

"Why is this job more important than yours?" She frowned.

"I was also given a job at Georgetown University for higher pay and the same position here. Plus my wife has made so many compromises for my life." Henry explained. "This job my wife could not say no to."

"What is this so special job." Katelyn asked.

"She will be succeeding the late Secretary of State, Vincent Marsh." Henry looked at them. The girls gave up with their protest to keep their teacher at the school.

* * *

_This is Charlie Stanton for Politics Nation, I have received news from inside the White House from a unknown source stating that the president has chosen a friend and co-worker from his days working at the CIA. Their are possible choices to choose from. _

_"Do you think it could be Andrew Munsey, the current CIA Director." Paige Wilson of NewStar Times from another news channel was blaring. _

_"I am surprised that President has chosen someone from his CIA days. Most CIA agents have no political background. So I'm surprised why they have chosen this one person._

_They will be announcing who will succeed Vincent Marsh who passed away this Friday due to a plane crash and that plane disappeared over the coast of Florida._

* * *

_Elizabeth's Class_

Elizabeth sat at the edge of desk watching her students enter her classroom. Her office was slowly changing and things were packed. Her students were turning in the paper about the Cold War. Jake handed her the paper about the contrasting of the Cold War and today.

"Class I have some news..." The class settled down and watched their teacher. "You will be getting a new teacher by the end of this week."

"What?" Jake surprisingly asked.

"I was offered a job in DC, and my new boss said I couldn't say no." Elizabeth smirked.

"Who is your new boss?" Lyla asked who question her teacher a lot.

"Conrad Dalton." Elizabeth told them.

"The President?" Edward yelled.

"Wait, are you taking over the Secretary of State position." Alex asked.

"Yes." She smiled.

* * *

_SIX O'CLOCK NEWS_

_Tonight President Dalton will be announcing the Secretary of State after the death of former Secretary of State Vincent Marsh. Here he is President Dalton took the podium at 6:05. _

_"It was terrible to lose one of the greats Vincent Marsh." Dalton spoke. "We mourn him and we will miss him." The flashes were bright and noisy._

_"I have selected my choice for Secretary of State. They have agreed and are moving their family and life at this moment." Dalton smiled. "I actually wanted them to be my Secretary of State in the very beginning of my term, but I was persuaded not to by other reasons."_

_"She has been a good friend and co-worker. I knew her experience with the CIA would come in handy. Seeing her evolve as an analyst was very special to me. She is very talented and I knew she could take on the foreign policies. I can't wait to introduce to the forefront Elizabeth McCord." Dalton smiled and turned around and left with Russell Jackson._

_There we have it folks Elizabeth McCord. Born and raised in Virginia. CIA analyst under President Conrad Dalton. She is married to Dr. Henry McCord with three children. Two of them are willing to be named Alison and Jason McCord._

* * *

"Hey Jake, isn't that your teacher?" Charlie his roommate chuckled after watching the breaking news that interrupted his tv show.

"Yeah." Jake rolled his eyes knowing that Charlie knew his worst class. Jake stood up and walked away.

* * *

"Henry are we ready for this life?" Elizabeth looked at him after their last call of congrats about the now public news of her taking the role as Secretary of State

"Yes, we are." Henry kissed her forehead.

"I'm now the forth most powerful politician for the United States." Elizabeth.

"Your the sexiest politician, I know." Henry pulled her in for a passionate kiss.


End file.
